Advice
by Rhiannon5
Summary: Just three little stories of Squall giving Sora advice and a little bit of Cloud being a jerk... It's my first KH story... Please be nice and review
1. In The Sewer

Rhiannon: Bear with me... This is my first KH fic... There are no couples... just... advice...

* * *

"I take it you want to save them both?" It was a simple enough question.  
"That is none of your business Leon." The small teen replied.  
"You can call me Squall. For now." He replied.  
"What made this change? Did the sewer smell get to you?" He asked cocky with a bitter laugh.  
"Watch it Sora. We don't want to attract heartless." Squall face was straight.  
"What did you do on your planet? In your world? I know that Yuffie, Areith and Cloud are all from the same world. That they save it. Are you from there as well?" He asked fingering the charm on his keyblade.  
"No. I'm not from their world. I'm from another. There was a sorceress and a friend became her knight. Much like Riku for Maleficent. Sorceresses are all the same. They twist your desires." He bit out angrily.  
  
"Was he your best friend?" Sora asked feeling pity for the lone gunblade master.  
"No... We grew up together. Of course... he hated me. He was my rival." Squall explained softly.  
"Yuffie tells me you usually don't talk so much." Sora whispered.  
"Because I've never had anyone worth talking to here." He replied.  
"Sure you do!" Sora cried happily.  
"They don't understand. They aren't alone. Yuffie, Areith, and Cloud. They don't understand at all. Our worlds vary so much. They could never understand." He whispered.  
"I don't understand." Sora admitted.  
"But you do. You're allies. Donald, Goofy. Do they know what the Destiny Island look like at Sunset? Or the way the tide can rush in just right?" Squalled asked.  
"No... But I'll be going home when this is all over! And then I'll have Riku and Kairi!" He cheered.  
"True... I guess you wouldn't really understand either. I misjudged you." Squall whispered.  
"I guess it's because I haven't been gone as long as you." Sora replied.  
"Or maybe it's because you can remember. The summons or guardian forces as we called them back in my world, erases memories. I don't remember much of my past. The place I grew up in, the people who raised me. All I know is that I was an orphan." Squall replied.  
"That's awful." Sora whispered.  
"When the heartless came I was learning... Learning how to be happy. I had found my father. I had managed to save my friend. And so many countless others. I had traveled to the future of my world and back only to realize that future wasn't coming." Squall whispered eyes shutting tightly.  
"Oh my God." He whispered.  
"I shouldn't have told you all that." He replied.  
"No, it was better that way. You needed someone to talk to. And this helped me understand just exactly what position I was in." Sora replied.  
"You know... I take back what I said." Squall whispered.  
"And what was that Squall?" Sora asked as they walked towards the exit of the sewers.  
"Call me Leon. About you not being cut out to wield the blade. There's a lot more to you then I thought." Squall, no Leon now, murmured.  
"So what now?" Sora asked.  
"You have to decide if your going to make an extra mile. If you do everything with in your grasp you will save Kairi but loose Riku. If you turn your back on Kairi you cane save Riku." Leon spoke as he looked at the constant night sky.  
"And how do I save both?" Sora asked determined.  
"Disregard what I just said. Use your all, everything that comes with being a keyblade master. And when you've done that. Fight even harder until you can't even think. Only then will you save them both."  
"Is that how you saved your friend?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah... Oh and here. This may help." Leon spoke as he pulled a charm out.  
"What is it?" Sora asked.  
"Call me getting soft. It's a trinket, the lionheart, like the one on my gunblade. I want it to remind you of what we talked about. And me, when we say goodbye." Leon replied.  
"We'll be saying goodbye?" Sora asked started.  
"The worlds didn't know about each other before. And only us handful of people will know when it's over. We'll all go... home." Squall replied.  
"How will you remember me?" Sora asked looking at the taller boy.  
"I think I could remember a hero." Leon smiled.  
"But you're a hero in your own right."  
"Not here."  
"And I won't be in your world. Take this... It's a rune stone, from the Destiny Islands." Sora spoke pressing the stone into Leon's hand.  
"I'll be sure to have Cid engrave it. Sora, the hero of all worlds." Leon whispered and then laughed, "I'm getting soft and corny in my old age."  
"I won't tell if you won't." Sora smiled.  
"I can see heartless coming. You go on. You have much more important things to do." Leon replied.  
Sora took off for the exit before looking back at Leon watching him fight.  
"I can see why you were the hero of your world... Squall." And then he was gone, off to Hollow Bastion to fight for all worlds.


	2. Minute's Rage

Rhiannon: This is the next story... With Cloud being... himself

* * *

Minute's Rage  
  
"Our world didn't aways look this bad." The tall man whispered behind the keyblade master.  
"Did anybody's world?" The keyblade master asked sarcastically.  
"You're world is merely gone Sora. When you defeat Ansem it will return to normal. But Ansem... He destroyed my world, it will be returned to a state of destruction." The man continued.  
"You are so full of it! My world this! My world that! Don't you care about anything else?!" Sora yelled turning keyblade ready to strike.  
"Yes. I care. I want all the worlds to be restored. But I don't have to worry about it. That is your job keyblade master." The man replied.  
"There's no need to be so cold Squall." A new voice spoke.  
"This is none of your affair Cloud." Squall replied.  
"I guess... Considering that my world is on the verge of continuing it's rebuilding." Cloud snickered.  
"Don't say that!" Sora yelled.  
"Look at you keyblade master. Listening to the lament of an old hero harping about a dead world. It doesn't make sense. The strong Lion of Balamb, the great Squall Alexander Leonheart Loire. What does any of that mean now?" Cloud sneered.  
"I am not here lamenting my heroship. That was always more your style Cloud Strife." Squall sneered.  
Sora stared between the two legendary heroes, from separate worlds. He had to speak.  
"And why does your planet matter more then his Cloud? You and your dull blade." Sora spoke sticking up for the gunblade master.  
"Because I have what Squall doesn't. People who believe." Cloud replied with a smirk.  
"Yuffie and Areith? It's amazing how they helped you and now receive no credit. You couldn't have done it with out those that are left behind Cloud. Without your Gaia. The world you wanted to save." Squall growled.  
"Oh... So Mr. Hero. Where are your fellow heroes?" Cloud asked.  
"The others. The people who helped me are gone. They were killed. By the heartless, all the people of my world were. I don't know why I was spared."  
"The same reason I was. And Sora." Cloud replied.  
"Please. Cid is from your world as well. Because you need people to get you in line!" Squalls yelled bringing up his gunblade the tip resting at Cloud's throat.  
"That is such crap. You really believe your own words?" Cloud asked softly, deadly.  
"Sora... Go, do as you were bide. Save the worlds." Squall called.  
"But Leon..." Sora stepped from foot to foot.  
"Don't stand here with two wash up heros. Go!" Squall yelled.  
"No! There is one thing I have to know! Where will you go when I seal the worlds? Will your world even be there?" Sora called.  
"My world... It's gone. It won't be back. In a way the heartless saved my life to help me aid in it's destruction. I don't know where I'll be when the dust settles." Squall replied closing his eyes.  
"If you have no where else to go... If there is something I can do... Come to the Destiny Islands. There will always be a home for you there." Sora called.  
"Thank you." Squall whispered, to soft for Sora to hear as the keyblade headed for his destiny.  
"You can put your blade down Leon." Cloud smirked.  
"What the hell you do that for Cloud?" Squall, now Leon growled.  
"Simple. I had to test him. I had to test you. You treat like he's the son you never had." Cloud grumbled.  
"You act as if he's still a kid. He's grown up. And you need to prepare to add him to your hero collection." Leon spoke as he dropped his gunblade.  
"If he doesn't win I won't have to worry about my 'hero collection.'" Cloud replied.  
"Yeah... well, he's still my hero."  
"One more thing... Hadn't it been easier when he thought you were going back to your world?" Cloud asked.  
"How can I lie to him when the truth is looking him dead in the eye?" He asked.  
"You didn't tell him the last part."  
"I can't."


	3. End of The World

Rhiannon: Now that the dust has settled... A new face...

* * *

World's End  
  
Sora stood on the dock of the Destiny Islands. It was the first time he'd come here since he'd become a hero... He fingered the charm that he'd necklace. The lionheart, the other various keyblade charms he collected where on his wallet chain. But the lionheart, that was the one that mattered. It reminded him of a hero. The reason he was here today though was to Riku and Kairi. It had been a long time since either of them were here. A year or two older, maybe a bit smarter. He saw them up ahead sitting on the deck.  
"Riku, Kairi!" He called as he ran up to meet his friends.  
"Hey Sora!" Riku called smiling, though sadly now.  
"Hi." Kairi whispered.  
"It's good to be back isn't it? I wonder where Wakka and Selphie and Tidus are!" Sora asked full of smiles.  
"Probably home. A storms coming in. This probably wasn't the best time to come." Riku whispered.  
"Maybe. But it's so good to be here."  
"After all that's happened... I'm kinda uncomfortable here." Kairi admitted.  
"It's alright. I'm kind of afraid of the dark now." Riku whispered.  
"With reason for both." Sora added.  
"When did you grow up?" Riku asked with a smile.  
"Hear and there." Sora replied his smile getting bigger.  
"He had some help." A voice spoke behind him.  
Riku assumed a fighting stance pushing Kairi behind him. Sora just turned him smile getting impossible bigger.  
"Leon!" He yelled.  
"You can call me Squall." The gunblader replied as he leaned causally against a rail.  
"How did you get here?" Riku asked.  
"I jumped." Squall replied.  
"Jumped?" Riku asked.  
"I'm a planet jumper now. A few of the other people from my world are. We make sure that nothing's staring up. So no one else has to sacrifice their childhood." Squall replied.  
"Planet jumper?" Kairi asked stepping forward.  
"Those words should mean something to you Princess Kairi. A planet jumper saved you and brought you here. They knew that Riku and Sora could keep you safe." Squall replied.  
"Some job I did." Riku muttered.  
"Some one had to be the bad guy. No offense Sora but the stronger one always is. They hero's path is laid for them. All they have to do is win. The possession, mind tricks and absolute horror of what your doing will kill if you aren't up to it." A new voice replied.  
"Who is this?" Sora asked turning to look at a tall blond.  
"This is Seifer. My rival. He's my assassinate you could say." Squall laughed.  
"How is being the hero the easy way out?" Kairi asked.  
"Because in the end... Where the bad guy was the strongest, the hero becomes the best." Seifer answered leaning down to her level.  
Kairi jumped before staring up at the imposing man. She swallowed deeply before whispering.  
"What did you do?"  
"Try to destroy the world as a sorceress's knight." Seifer replied with a cheeky grin.  
"Anyway... How's life treating you Sora?" Squall asked.  
"Good. And I did what you said." Sora smiled.  
"You did. You did." Squall nodded.  
"You're the man from Traverse Town?" Riku muttered staring at Squall confused.  
"Yep." Squall replied.  
"Hey Ice Princess. We have to go now." Seifer yelled before walking towards the beach, disappearing as he went.  
"Oh, Sora... I still have the stone you gave me. It reminds me, there are still heroes out there." He replied lifting the stone out of his pocket.  
"Yeah... And I still have the Lionheart charm. But tell me... Will I see you again?"  
"Yeah, when the world ends." Squall replied walking away.  
"What's going on?" Kairi asked staring after the gunblade master.  
"You just met a great hero. A hero that I saved." Sora answered.


End file.
